There's Gotta Be Somebody
by MrNinjaFace
Summary: ANOTHER ONE-SHOT SONG-FIC! :D YOu guys seemed to really like Photograph, so while you'[re waiting for chapter 4 in my Minecraft story, you can enjoy this little thing! Kind of like a little extra side chapter for it too.(ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OR FORM IN THIS UNIVERSE OWN THE LYRICS TO THE SONG "Gotta Be Somebody"! ALL RIGHTS OF THE LYRICS RESPECTIVELY GO TO NICKLEBACK!)


**Hey guys! Now I know all of you have been waiting for me to update my MineCraft story, and I'm almost done with the fourth chapter! It's been tough with school, church, etc. But, I make time to satisfy all you peeps! So, I found out thats a good amount of people really enjoyed my Adventure Time oneshot Songfic, so I decided while you're waiting for chapter 4, you can enjoy this little thing! I also got an idea from one of the reviewers on Photograph, and I may do that soon! Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as you did for Photograph! Enjoy!**

**Regular-Character Italic-Lyrics Bold Italics- Lyrics, but character enacting the lyrics.(Singing)**

* * *

I walked down the cobblestone road I created, seeing only by the moonlight. Everyone in the town was asleep, but I was wide awake, contemplating my life, and what has been happening to it, and what will.

_This Time_

_I Wonder What It Feels Like_

_To Find The One In This Life_

_The One We All Dream Of, But Dreams Just Aren't Enough_

My thoughts came to the girls. They all seem to have their own feelings, some I think feel for me, some feel for others maybe. I thought about them a lot, because since I met them, some of them seemed attracted to me, and lots of crazy things happen that involve the girls.

_So I'll Be Waiting For The Real Thing,_

_I'll Know It By The Feeling_

_That Moment When We're Meeting_

_Will Play Out Like A Scene, Straight Off The Silver Screen_

My thoughts then traveled to the time when I got here. I never knew why, or how. It seemed impossible, but after being here so long, and after all that's happened, I know this is real. What I also STILL don't know is... Why us? Why were me, Zachery, and Taylor brought here? Millions of people in our world, and somehow it was us? We never were that lucky, never won much on a lotto ticket, didn't ever win or enter any contests, etc. But somehow out of millions of different people, it was us.

_So I'll Be Holdin My Breath_

_Right Up To The End, Until That Moment When_

_I Find The One That I Spend Forever With_

I never thought this thing would happen, but somehow it did. Plus, I don't even know how we'll ever get back, if we CAN get back. ...But... Do I want to go back?

_Cause Nobody Wants To Be The Last One There,_

_Cause Everyone Wants To Feel Like Someone Cares,_

_Someone To Love, With My Life In Their Hands_

_There's Gotta Be Somebody For Me Like That!_

I don't even know if I WANT to go back to our world. Our family is probably crying, worried and scared to hell not knowing where we are... I hate school, but still. And, did I have someone to love back there? Back at Earth...

_Cause Nobody Wants To Go It On Their Own,_

_And Everyone Wants To Know They're Not Alone_

_Somebody Else That Feels The Same Somewhere,_

_There's Gotta Be Somebody For Me Out There!_

I-I think I had someone... What was her name... Name... L... L... I can't remember! I felt ready to just scream and shout at the sky, but I held it in, not wanting to wake anyone, or worry anyone. I thought of something, even though it would probably wake everyone up the same, I decided to do it anyways to get my mind off things. I climbed up to the top of my mansion, since it had a large flat surface, I could do my idea easily. I imagined music in my head, and started singing out my thoughts and frustration.

**_Tonight,_**

**_Out On The Street Out In The Moonlight,_**

**_And Dammit This Feels Too Right_**

**_It's Just Like Déjà vu,_**

**_Me Standin Here With You_**

**_So I'll Be Holdin My Breath_**

**_Could This Be The End? _**

**_Is This That Moment When I find The One_**

**_That I Spend Forever With_**

As I was singing, I looked out and saw a few lights in houses go on, and a few doors opening. Luckily, it wasn't that late, or wasn't that close to morning either, and it looked like no one was grumpy, angry, irritated, etc so far. I also almost stopped for a moment, because I was sure I was actually hearing the song being played while I was singing. I turned to behind me, seeing the girls, Taylor, and Zach standing there. Taylor and Zach had almost a knowing smile, and some of the girls had awe-stricken looks on their faces. I never thought my voice when singing without the actual singer in the song, didn't sound that good, but I guess I might be wrong. Taylor and Zach came up beside me, and handed me a blocky looking mic, then each having one as well. I never knew it was possible to make one, but apparently we can craft things not just game-made crafting recipes. I also saw that the song that was playing from my Phone's music gallery, since it was in my bag when we came to my town, but I hadn't found it till I had to search my bag. I smiled, and we nodded at each other, looking back out on the town, and then all three of us sang.

_**Cause Nobody Wants To Be The Last One There,**_

_**Cause Everyone Wants To Feel Like Someone Cares**_

_**Someone To Love With My Life In Their Hands,**_

_**There's Gotta Be Somebody For Me Like That!**_

_**Cause Nobody Wants To Go It On Their Own,**_

_**And Everyone Wants To Know They're Not Alone**_

_**Somebody Else That Feels The Same Somewhere,**_

_**There's Gotta Be Somebody For Me Out There!**_

All the villagers were outside in front of my mansion, watching us, most of them smiling. Lots of them looked like they were really enjoying this. I felt happy, I felt better. I always sung out my sadness, frustration, etc. But almost all the time until now, I had done it in the car, to the radio while the real singer was singing the song, I sang along. This was different, but I was enjoying this too, and from the looks of it, I think Taylor and Zach feel the same.

_**You Can't Give Up**_

_**Lookin For That Diamond In**_

_**The Rough**_

_**Because You Never Know When It Shows Up**_

_**Make Sure Your Holdin On**_

_**Cause It Could Be The One,**_

_**The One Your Waiting On**_

The music then calmed as it does in the song, and we switched our singing to match up with it.

_**Cause Nobody Wants To Be The Last One There,**_

_**Cause Everyone Wants To Feel Like Someone Cares,**_

_**Someone To Love With My Life In Their Hands,**_

_**There's Gotta Be Somebody For Me**_

_**Ohhhhhh**_

_**Nobody Wants To Go It On Their Own,**_

_**And Everyone Wants To Know They're Not Alone,**_

_**Somebody Else That Feels The Same Somewhere, There's Gotta Be Somebody For Me Out There!**_

We kept singing out, everyone watching us, a few cheering every now and then, and the girls were behind us, still watching, some of them staring with an awe expression, and some just smiling at us. I looked at Taylor And Zach, since Zach was on one side of me, and Taylor was on the other, they looked back, and we smiled a knowing smile betwixt each other, and I grabbed the mic I was holding with more feeling and vigor, and I walked right up to the edge of the roof, holding on to one of my few flag poles on the roof, leaning off the side, and continued to sing.

**_Nobody Wants To Be The Last One There, And Everyone Wants To Feel Like Someone Cares,_**

**_Is There Somebody Else That Feels The Same Somewhere,_**

**_There's Gotta Be Somebody For Me Out There!_**

The we stopped the singing as the final guitar riff played out, and everyone, I mean EVERYONE started cheering! All of them clapping, yelling, laughing, hooting, whistling and smiling. The sight and sound made me smile, and it did for the guys as well. I had forgotten about most of the "whats ifs" and the "hows", and the "whens." And I was feeling only happiness, and excitement at the moment. We kept smiling, all three of us thinking the same thing: Though we have no idea how this happened, or how or when it will end, but for now we know,

**There Is Somebody For Me Out There.**

* * *

**WOW! I hope you guys enjoyed this one too, a good amount of work was put into it! Cya guys later! Ninja OUT!**


End file.
